Courtney McGuire
Courtney McGuire / Cure Etolie is one of the main characters of Hugtto PreCure ''and one of the minor characters of the ''IG-88's Adventures Series. She is voiced by Amanda C Miller. Role In The IG-88's Adventures Series She, along with all of the PreCures (from Futari Wa Precure To Star Twinkle PreCure), will make her debut in IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: Civil War, ''where she will be one of the members of Tony Stark's faction of Avengers alongside all the other PreCure girls. She along with her friends will later join The 88 Squad in fighting off The Horde Of Darkness in the final battle. She, along with the PreCure roster, will make another appearance in ''IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: Ragnarok, as one of the many teammates selected by IG-86 and Moon Butterfly to defend Mewni and Asgard from Hela, Toffee, and The Horde Of Darkness. In IG-88 And The Avengers: Infinity War, she joins The 88 Squad led by IG-88, Tony Stark, Peter Parker, Stephen Strange, IG-82's Squad, and The Guardians Of The Galaxy in fighting off Thanos & The Horde Of Darkness on Titan. Though they defeat The Horde Of Darkness, they are unsuccessful at defeating Thanos, who manages to retrive the Time Stone from Strange. The Decimation occurred shortly after, in which Thanos snapped his fingers with the completed Infinity Gauntlet, wiping out / disintegrating half of the universe in the process. Courtney became a victim of The Decimation, disintegrating in the process alongside half of the PreCure roster, much to the shock of their friends. 5 years later, in ''IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame, ''she, along with half of the PreCures and all victims in The Decimation, is resurrected by Bruce Banner / Hulk via a new Infinity Gauntlet made by Banner, Rocket Raccoon, IG-86, and Tony Stark. She, along with the resurrected PreCures and heroes, later joins The 88 Squad and The Avengers in the final battle against Thanos, his Army, The First Order, and The Horde Of Darkness, in which the heroes win when IG-88 kills Kylo Ren and Iron Man snaps his fingers with the Infinity Stones, causing Thanos and his Army, as well as The First Order (except for some stormtroopers), to disintegrate in the process. The Horde Of Darkness don't disintegrate though, and they are captured by a resurrected Kanata Mitzuki. She, along with the entire PreCure roster, is later seen at Tony Stark's funeral and is part of The 88 Squad Group Photo taken by IG-88 in the post-credits scene of the movie. Trivia *Her Japanese birthname is Homare Kagayaki. *She is one of the more mature members of the PreCure group. *She has a love for cute things and ice cream, and goes to Baskin Robbins twice a week. *She is a professional Olympic skater, winning an Olympic Gold Medal for her accomplishments. *She works part-time outside her PreCure life as a flight attendant for Southwest Airlines. *She is also skilled at Basketball. Gallery dd21f9w-1d538dff-d783-4ca9-ae91-b66cbc4cfb79.png|Courtney's casual outfit CourtneyMcGuire2.png|Courtney's casual outfit as of 2023 after being resurrected by Bruce Banner (IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame)